totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda (Total Drama Stardom)
Amanda ''(The Nuisance)'' is a contestant in Total Drama Stardom. She was on The Studded Stars, and was the first person to be eliminated from her team. Coverage Amanda isn't the most fun to be around, and many people try their hardest to avoid her. Her high-pitched voice comes close to the sounds of nails on a chalkboard, and her terrible comebacks are no help to her already terrible social skills. Her nerdy appearance makes her overall presence a bit of a bother to many people, but she doesn't care much. Total Drama Stardom Amanda arrived to the show with a bad joke, as she usually greets people. During the first challenge, Luke struck her with his paddle after she wouldn't stop singing. She did not make it past the first part of the Newfoundland challenge. She was the last person overall to be placed on a team after Valerie reluctantly selected her to be the last member on the Studded Stars. In the second challenge, Amanda is the first on her team to spot the factory. She has little to no dialogue. In the following episode, Amanda made it all the way to the final five in the CN Tower carousel challenge, then dropped out after realizing that falling from the tower seemed more fun than spinning around it. She received the second-to-last candy bar at the fake elimination ceremony, where she falsely voted off Timothy. In the following chapter, Amanda plays a prank on the contestants by telling them that they are seconds away from crossing the border between Canada and the USA. During the pie-making challenge, she puts what she believes to be vanilla icing on her team's pie, which Chris nearly regurgitated out and told her it was actually glue. She was eliminated in a very close vote after landing in the bottom two with Valerie. Amanda was seen again in the aftermath. A deleted clip showed Amanda orchestrating a game of Truth or Dare during the Newfoundland challenge. Later on, when she is introduced, she and Brian exchange insults before a feed from Hawaii interrupts them. Amanda refuses to listen to Josh when he informs her about being the least-liked contestant in Total Drama, but then Josh adds that Amanda broke the record for longest confessional in the history of Total Drama. She comforts a hysterical Josh after Emilie sings her song to Mordecai. Amanda returns in the second aftermath as a spectator. She toys around with the polls by being the sole vote in the less-popular options. She faints on a disgusted Emilie's lap when Niko enters. She faints again when Josh mentions her name when cross-examining Niko over his love interest. When Josh gives her twenty seconds to convince the audience to have her return, she instead decides to have a staring contest with the camera. In the third aftermath, Amanda is mostly silent, but questions Josh's reasoning for not liking Heather as a person. In the fourth aftermath, Amanda supports Angie for the fact that the two of them share blonde hair. After Josh points out that Brendon also has blonde hair, she adds the fact that Angie is female. Amanda bluntly states that Brandon had become a stubborn brat in his conflict with Brendon. Amanda is seen once again in the finale. Contrary to what she stated in the aftermath, she supports Brendon. Amanda's task is to pin a shirt on Sydney, based off of the pie-making challenge. She fails and instead pins the shirt on Angie. Amanda says nothing in the aftermath special, and is not selected to return for Total Drama Lab Rats. Trivia *Amanda was the third person I had created for Total Drama Stardom, after Luke and Mitchell. *Amanda, along with Brian, Emilie, and the Credit Cards, has never received a candy bar. *Her appearance is based loosely off of Beth's. *Amanda is actually the least popular character in this series, which is why she did not return for Total Drama Lab Rats. *Amanda was originally supposed to be eliminated first, but at the last minute, Brian was selected instead. Category:Total Drama Stardom